Young Love Was Never Easy
by sarenelsoria
Summary: The story of Jacob's daughter Jacely and Bella and Edward's adopted son Edwin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jacely looked out across the vast fields of snow and trees. Why her mom just had to move to Alaska was a mystery to her. She had been happy living on the reservation even after her father died, it had been a hunting accident. Or at least that was what her Mother had told her. She sighed, her mom would not let her out to run in the forest until their things were unpacked which would take like forever in Jacely's mind. Her mother called her and reluctantly she went into their new house.

"Jacely could you help me move this box?" Her Mother asked. Jacely grabbed one corner of the box and her Mom the other. Together they lifted it upstairs to the second part of the house.

Her one-year-older brother Jason was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Hi Mom." He said suddenly surpising them both so that the box crashed down the stairs.

"Jason don't do that, and how many times have I told you to help out?"

"I did I just moved one of the boxes for your room." Jason replied, Jason had decided that he was going to get the muscular body their father had by working out.

"Thank you Jason, luckily despite how heavy that box was, it was just some blankents so no harm done." Their Mother told him.

"Do you want me to take it upstairs for you mom?" Jason asked.

"Go ahead, just be quiet, Jacoda is having his nap." Their mother replied mentioning their baby brother.

"I won't wake him, the thing I need the least is a screaming toddler." Jason replied and hurried down the stairs although quietly. Together they finished unloading the truck and then Jacely's Mother spoke the magical words.

"You can go explore now, thank you both for helping me unload the truck." Their Mother told them.

Jacely was out the door before her Mother had finished talking. She ran into the woods surrounding their house. She lover the freedom of running. The earth beneath her feet the soil between her toes, her hair flying back in the wind. Just her and the forest no one else. She never ran when there were people around always when it was just her and the forest. At the reservation it had been a way for her to say hello to her ancestors that lived off the land. Now just the joy of it remained. Thuda thuda thud, thuda thuda thud. Her feet as they stepped on the twigs and depreciate left on the ground. This was the closest thing she had to flying.

Jacely slowed down once she saw the giant house, it was right in the middle of the forest. Beyond the place where most people would ever go. She stopped and stared wondering who would build such a giant house in such utter wilderness. She had thought that her house was isolated enough for anyone a hour away from the nearest town. These people however were living so far away from everything. She wondered why but it was none of her busyness.

Suddenly a boy emerged from the house and Jacely's whole world changed. The trees the house the clearing was all gone and all there was, was him. She just managed to stop herself from running towards the stranger at full tilt. She stepped towards him slowly, at a pace that she would normally consider a crawl and he stepped towards her at an equally slow pace.

"Edwin" a voice called from inside the house.

"Just a minute Mom." Edwin called back.

"Hi, as you can tell my name is Edwin, what is yours?"

"My name is Jacely. I suppose I am your closest neighbor." Jacely replied, "My house is just through those trees, we just moved in a short time ago."

"Really so did we, my dad works at the hospital in town." Edwin said.

"That's cool, my mom wanted a change of scene so she packed up my brothers and we went to Alaska of all places."

"It is rather wild here admittedly. My family likes living far away from everything." Edwin told her.

"So do you have any siblings?" Jacely asked.

"I have six, three girls and three boys." Edwin replied. "We are adopted however so there isn't much family resemblance."

"You were adopted?" Jacely asked.

"Yeah, my birth parents were murdered." Edwin replied not mentioning that a vampire had killed them.

"Oh I am so sorry." Jacely said. "My dad died in a hunting accident a little under a year ago that's why my mom wanted us to move."

"That makes sense." Edwin said. "Would you like to come inside and meet my family?"  
"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment." Jacely replied thrilled with his suggestion.

"Come on then lets go." Edwin said and took Jacely's hand. An energy passed between them in that moment. "Wow you are warm."

"I am?" Jacely asked.

"Yeah like a oven, and your giving off electricity." Edwin told her.

"Really that's weird I don't usually do that." Jacley said.

"I bet you don't." Edwin replied. "My mom baked some cookies only a short time ago,"

"Sounds good." Jacely said and together they entered the house. At once Jacely was hit with an over powering stench that burnt her nostrils and smelled like a thousand flowers had died in the room.

"Edwin, why is there such a strong odor in the house, have you been taking off your sweaty sneakers in the living room again?"

"No Mom, I just met our neighbor, they just moved into the Macarthur place." Edwin replied.

"Really well then I am in the kitchen, and the cookies are almost finished will you be my guinea pig?"

"Sure Mom, can Jacely have some too?" Edwin asked.

"Plenty to go around." His mother replied, stepping out with a tray full of cookies, which she promptly dropped and would have wound up, on the floor if Jacely had not caught the pan in her hand.

Edwin's mom stared at her for a full minute before saying, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Jacely Black, my family just moved here from forks. I will repeat your question back who are you to ask who I am?"  
"Bella Cullen, how is your father Jacely, we are old friends." Bella said.

"He isn't, he is dead. He died last year in a hunting accident and mom moved us for that reason." Jacely said and looked closely at Bella. Instantly her emotions changed she was angry and confused. When they packed their father's things they left behind a picture of Bella and she hadn't aged a day. Jacely had grown up listening to stories of their misadventures as bedtime stories. Her mom understood that Jacob enjoyed telling people about his supposed deceased girlfriend. She was supposed to have been dead for twenty-two years. "YOU ARE ALIVE?" She literally roared the words. Then the world got out of focus for her, it was stretching altering in tone and depth turning upside down and right side up. She felt herself grow bigger, and she had paws, paws! She yipped in surprise and growing horror as fur grew on her back until where she had stood there was nothing but a russet colored wolf.

She howled and instant took over, leaving her senses behind. This woman was a danger to her and her family and the threat must be eliminated. She flew at Bella claws outstretched when she felt Edwin's arms around her, his arms were bleeding as she scratched him in her haste to get to Bella, He gently stroked her fur. She looked up into his eyes and saw fear and love in his gaze. She started to feel better, much better and finally she was calm enough not to attack Bella. She wriggled and he let her go.

She was confused but only for a moment and then she realized the truth. She had attempted to attack a cold one in it's home and there were more of them there could be as many as six. She growled again before remembering what Edwin had told her, that they had adopted him after his parents were murdered if Bella was not attacking Edwin while he bled it meant that she was safe.

Her mind was however not; she knew now what Edwin meant to her and was to her. He was her life mate, the other part of her soul. He was friend, companion, and true love and much beside together their two halves made a whole and she had hurt him. She howled a keening sound and sat down upon her haunches. He came over to her, and put his bloody hands in her fur stroking her, loving her. Showing her that she was precious and he didn't care about what she had just done to him.

Then suddenly five angry vampires came into the room. They hissed at Jacely and Jacely growled her control fled and she took a defending stance between herself and the vampires. "Now I will fight in the memory of my father and honor my heritage." One of them a male gasped and sat down hard upon the floor his head in his hands. The others turned questing to him a big one that bristled with the air of a soldier although he looked much too young to be one sent a wave of calm at Jacely. She sank back to her haunches again clam but also confused. Edwin stroked her fur gently and reassuringly.

"I love him so much I must try for him for my imprint, these bloodsuckers are his family I must try for him." She thought and the vampire that had sat down actually fainted she didn't know vampires could faint but yet the vampire did so. Shocked she stared at him.

"I have the ability to barrow powers from any other vampire and give someone else the same ability if they wish. Edward can faint or sleep if he wants and so can the rest of my coven." Bella said to the wolf. "Do you think you can transform, my room is on the ground level if you want you can use it to change and barrow some of my clothing, we both seem to be short which comes to your advantage in this. I can read your mind so I will know your answer.

"I would appreciate that thank you." Jacely replied, Bella gestured for her to fallow her. She did so and Bella left her alone to change. Bella's room was vast and painted the color of the stone topaz, everything in it was topaz, there was a giant topaz sheeted bed with B&E imprinted in elegant letters a piano was in the corner and there was a sofa and a giant TV in the room, the room was more like an apartment than a room. Jacely opened the closet and saw thousands of items of clothing. She saw that they were organized more fancy clothes at the back and less fancy clothes up front she grabbed the first thing she saw and put it on. Soon she was wearing a purple shirt that said bite me on it. She couldn't help laugh at the joke on the shirt.

"What is so funny? Bella asked from outside her door.

"This shirt, you have a great sense of humor." Jacely said laughing.

"So do you, you know I don't wear that very often you can have it if you want."

"Wow thanks Bells." Jacely said and to her horror Bella breaks down in tears. "What is wrong?"

"He called me that, that was his nickname for me. I can't believe he is gone." Bella said and the sobs racked her body.

"I know, I felt the same way people thirties should not die in hunting accidents. No one should die in hunting accidents." Jacely said she put her arm around Bella. "You know my father never forgot about you, when we were little he told stories of your many misadventures, sometimes when we begged for more stories he seemed to incorporate himself into the myths and legions and tell fantastic tales." Jacely said and then she gasped, "Edward, that means that the stories are true!"

Bella nodded her body racked with sobs. "My full name is Jacely Isabella Black, he named me after you, he still loved you even after he found and instantly fell in love with my mother."  
Slowly Bella's sobs receded and together they walked back to the living room.

There appeared to be two more vampires, a spry skinny one with short hair and another that seemed built like a giant. His muscles even put her father's to shame. He was buff and he looked tough. That tough look was ruined when he slipped upon a banana peel that magically appeared in his path and fell down on his firm tight buttocks. Everyone laughed and he blushed.

"Bella you are going to pay for that next time we wrestle." Emmett said.

"We will see what the future holds Emmett we will see." Bella replied her eyes dancing a light topaz color.

"Hey Emmett I challenge you to War rage on the hover cube." The other male said smiling.

"You are on Jasper." Emmett replied and together they took out what appeared to be a hovering cube only a few inches off the ground. They plugged in a game and started playing.

"Boys they forget things so easily." Bella said jokingly to Jacely.

"I know I have a brother, short attention spans are common in their side of the species." Jacely replied they both laughed and both Emmett and Jasper shushed them eyes completely on the game.

"Yeah and girls forget things when they see a pretty shirt at least our interest with video games is more well you know interesting." Edward said.

"Did you just dare insult shopping Edward Anthony Cullen? I believe that you just dared to insult shopping. I will get you for that comment." Alice said and charged at Edward with a kamikaze war cry of "Buyyyyyyy" Edward looked terrified, Jacely and Bella were doubled over laughing and even Jasper and Emmett had paused the game to see the entertainment.

Alice little Alice had grabbed one of her purses and proceeded to whack Edward on the head with it not once but several times, Edward dodged the handbag at blurring speeds.

"As much as I enjoy games of Edward-a-Edward break it up you two. I have to write an essay about Romeo and Juliet for my English class." Edwin said coming out of the kichen arms bandaged.

"Maybe I should do it with you, I haven't started school here yet and I wouldn't mind getting an insight into the homework they give out at school. I don't think you could type at the moment anyway"

"Typical homework that you would almost get anywhere. However if you think forks is small you will think our school is tiny it is the only one in the area and it has sixty kids in it from kindergarten to twelfth grade."

"Wow that is small I see what you mean." Jacely said.

"Yeah but the place has a whole family feel. Like everyone is looking out for each other." Edwin replied.

"Yeah we all like ICYU" Emmett said.

"He likes to call it that because it sounds like I see you. Emmett defiantly has a weird sense of humor." Bella explained to her.

"Yeah, I gathered." Jacely replied and sat down where Edwin was working on his homework. Together the went over it for a time until Jacely realized that she had spent a lot of time with Edwin and the day was almost over.

Edwin yawned and looked down at his finished paper. "You actually made my English assignment seem fun thanks."

"No problem, listen Edwin I need to get going. There are things I need to talk about with my family and my mom must be worried about me by now." Jacely said to him.

"That's alright, we will see each other at school tomorrow right." Edwin said.

"Yes of course bye Edwin see you tomorrow." Jacely said and walked outside the house.

Once she was outside she ran into the forest and to her home. The run cleared her head enough so that when she arrived at the house she was able to seem the same as ever.

"Hi mom," She said.

"Where have you been Jacely? Your brother returned hours ago."

"I met our neighbors they are really nice." Jacely replied, "They live in this really cool really big log cabin. There is a boy my age there that will be going to school with me. It was nice to hang out with him. I was wondering if I could maybe call my Uncle Sam?" She asked Sam wasn't really her uncle but for some reason her father had wanted his kids to call him that, the rest of his friends were uncles as well. Their kids called their father uncle as well and were "cousins" to Jacely and her siblings.

"Go ahead dear but dinner will be ready shortly." Her mother replied.

"Thanks mom." Jacely said and grabbing the telephone went up to her room and dialed Sam's number it was weird for her to have to dial those four extra numbers. Those extra numbers showed just how very far from home she was. The phone rang seven times before Aunt Emily answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Emily, this is Jacely, could I talk to Sam?" Jacely asked.

"SAMMY, your cousin wants to talk to you." Emily said shouting to her daughter in the other room. Sammy was ten and although her name was Samantha no one ever called her that.

"I meant Uncle Sam, not Sammy." Jacely said.

"Sorry Sammy she meant your dad." Emily said.

"I would love to talk to her too, after I have talked with Sam it is about some family history I want to sort out." Jacely said.

"Family history?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my father seemed to turn to Sam when he had a problem and well I am in a bit of a situation here." Jacely said.

"Well Sam is on a hunting trip right now." Emily said. "He will be back soon."

"Who went with him this time?" Jacely asked.

"Sam, Embry and Quil." Emily replied.

"Then could I have Aunt Leila's phone number? I can't remember it." Jacely asked.

"Sure do you have a pad of paper?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Jacely replied and pulled out some paper from her notebook.

"It is 374-2483." Emily replied, Bella wrote down the number careful to include the area code.

"Thanks Emily."

"Before you go Sammy wants to talk to you."

"Alright put her on." There was a brief pause when the phone was handed over.

"Hello Jace, how are you?"

"Great Sammy how is life on the res?

"Same as always, how is your new place?"

"It is pretty cool except that I miss everyone a lot." Jacely replied

"Everyone misses you too and your goofy brother."

"Yeah, once you get over his childishness he is alright to be around." Jacely said.

"Well anyway I better go, the twins are waking up. Gosh they know how to pull my tail." Sammy said using an expression that their fathers had often used it was even funnier now that Jacely got the joke. She laughed and said.

"Bye Sammy, I will talk with you again soon."

"Bye Jace." Sammy replied and hung up.

Jacely stared at the phone for a minute before dialing Leila's number. She had always liked Leila she was independent and always spoke her mind whether or not someone asked her to. She was a strong woman and Jacely respected her and her husband Lorand.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end it was Henry Leila's fourteen year old son.

"Hi Henry, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I am fine, I miss you though and my other extended family." Jacely said.

"I miss you too, we all do." Henry replied.

"Could I talk with your mom? There is something I want to ask her." Jacely told him.

"Sure, Mom, phones for you it is JC." Henry said. Handing the phone over.

"Jacely, how are you?" Leila asks.

"Fine, listen Leila, I wanted to ask you some things."

"Sure go ahead ask me it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"Well, I don't know how to begin, but I turned into a wolf…"

"You turned into a wolf?" Leila interrupted.

"Yeah I did it is cool, but aren't you a wolf too."

"I am, all your uncles are too. All your aunts know and so does your mom. It was part of the reason for your move, a bloodsucker killed your dad. Your mom didn't want to put your brothers in danger so she left. I suppose that it was painful for her to continue to live on the res but dammit she should have stayed. Things have only gotten worse and we need all the help we can get, all our children are too young and Sam is working us to the bone."

"I am sorry but that isn't the only problem I am dealing with. You see I think I imprinted on a guy that is destined to become a vampire."

"A vampire you imprinted on one of our enemies?"

"He is human for now at least, his name is Edwin and he is really nice, so are his parents Edward and Bella once I get over my instincts to kill first and ask questions second.

"The Cullens you imprinted on a Cullen?"

"Yes I did, they seem alright for vampires. Bella seemed sad at the news of dad's passing."

"Well we need you down here more than any Cullen, I need to talk with your mother and tell her what is up."

"Alright I will give you to my mom." Jacely replied, went downstairs and gave the phone to her mom. "Mom it's Leila she wants to talk with you."

"Thank you Jacely." Her mom said and then promptly started a conversation Jacely could only hear half of.

"She what?

"SHE WHAT?'

"You need her with you? Well I don't give a dam. It was your needs that killed Jacob that's why I moved here in the first place. To get my children away from your whole freaky lifestyle."

"Jacely does not need your help and she is staying right here that is final."

"You don't want her to stay because she imprinted on a vampire? That is ridiculous she wouldn't be able to."

"He is a human at the moment? What lousy excuses you have, I bet that Jacely isn't even a wolf and you made this whole thing up bitch."

"Well you are a bitch, a female dog and a child stealer don't call again." Her mother said and hung up.

"Mom, calm down, if the pack needs me I will go. Anyway I could use some help with these changes."

"I don't care if you need help. You are not going to go and die like your father for some fake noble cause."

"Mom need I remind you that you can't stop me. I will be eighteen soon anyway you know what that means right?"

"No."

"It means that I am almost an adult, it also means that I can go if I want to." I replied.

"You can if you can support yourself on your own your brother cant and neither can you although you are almost eighteen you are only a junior in high school."

"I can and I will it is either now or later either way is fine with me."

"Alright you can go just be careful. Wait a few days before leaving though please."

"Leaving who is leaving?"

"Your sister."

"My sister is leaving and you let her where is she going."

"Back to forks." Jacely replied.

"She gets to go back and I don't this is so unfair." Her brother said beginning to shake and within moments there was a russet colored wolf where her brother had stood that wasn't the shocking bit, she could hear his thoughts and she could hear hers.

What has happened to me?

You turned into a wolf, I am one too, and it runs in the family. Dad was one and I am one so are all our fathers friends. They need my help our help now I suppose if you want to come with me.

Of course I want to come with you.  
I am glad do you think you can transform back.

I don't know I don't think so, I don't know how, I think I need help to do so.

Well then we better go. "Mom we would both hate to eat and run but I don't think Jason can get out of wolf form without help."

"Then I suppose you must go as well Jason." Their mother said. "Do you want to say goodbye to your bonded first Jacely?"

"I would like to if it would be possible but Jason has to stay here while I do. I am bonded to Edwin and I still find it hard to not attack his family."

I will stay and wait for your return sister but don't take too long. Jason told her.  
I won't, Jacely said and with that she bounded into the woods. She reached the little house within minutes and knocked on the door. Bella answered.

"Hello Jacely, Edwin is asleep right now you can see him tomorrow morning." She told her.

"I will be gone by tomorrow tell him that something came up and I am going to go back to forks."

"Alright I will tell him for you bye Jacely I suppose I will see you after you get back."

"Yes, of course goodbye." she said and pretended to run in the opposite direction until she heard the door close then she snuck back to the house and very quietly looked through each window on the ground floor she assumed correctly that his room like Bella's would not be upstairs. I finally found the one that was Edwin's room. His room was large and like Bella's it seemed more like an apartment than a room. He was asleep on the bed, his bandage arms above the blankets resting at his sides. I silently opened the window and crawled in.

"Jacely, I love you." He said still asleep. I walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Edwin. I have to go home, I need to see my family I am sorry."

"No don't go." He said, "Don't leave me."

"I have to, my relatives need me." Jacely told him he was still sound asleep and a little drool was collecting at the side of his mouth. Jacely bent down and tenderly wiped it off with her sleeve as she did so Edwin grabbed her hand. She found that it was impossible for her to remove it without waking him and she didn't want his family to know that she had been in his room while he was asleep.

"Don't leave me." Edwin said again.

"I have to Edwin, please just let me go."

"No." he said and went deeper into the realm of dreams. Jacely tried to whisper to him but it didn't work and seeing that he was soundly asleep she laid next him. Hearing the sound of his breathing and listening to the beat of his heart. He was everything to her and she realized that she could not would not leave him. Not even for a moment. She sent her thoughts to her brother. I am staying behind. She told him and shock came back at her but acceptance fallowed.

Mom is asleep she left food out for you as long as it looks like you have eaten she won't suspect that you are not with us. I love you Jacely and it is your life if you want to live it with a bloodsucker that is fine with me.

Thanks Jay tell the pack I say hello and I am sorry I can't help them. Jacely said, When I am with him everything makes sense I am not too sure how his family will take it but I love him too much to leave his presence again. She then closed her eyes and slept.

I hope you like this chapter I wasn't to sure if I wanted to continue it or not after the first chapter. After three people reviewed it positively I decided to continue, I don't really know how far I am going to take this I have a very vague idea of where it is going. I just had this idea and wrote it down for fun posting it took a while for me to do but I am glad I did. Thank you RodentOfUnusualSize, dramasetta4Lyfe and Beeautiful for reviewing. 


	3. Author's Note

AN, I got a review about Jacely's mom being a I just want to clear a few things up  
Jacely's mom is not a , she is just worried. She doesn't like her husband's friends and feels that they were responsible for his death. She is also a little over protective of her children in light of what happened to Jacob. She doesn't want them to go, and feels that they are not ready for something of that magnitude. Also think of who she was talking to, I mean lets face it Leila is a and often those kinds of people bring out things in others that are better hidden. You can think of her as you like but I don't think that Jacely's mom is a . I didn't want to include the part of the conversation on Leila's end but Leila was hardly civil and basically demanded that Jacely come back to forks. She also called Jacely's mom several names that I won't mention. Any way I will be updating the actual story in a few days as I haven't started writing it yet. I just wanted to make it clear. These things plan out perfectly in my head and make perfect sense to me but most probably not everyone. Random facts I may or may not fit into the story. Jacely's mom's maiden name is Lilly Albright she is thirty-six and has blond hair and blue eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

_  
_

Chapter 3

Jason sighed, he knew his sister wouldn't come with him, he expected it. Still it hurt. He smiled a wolfish smile. He could still have a great adventure, he would be on his own no limits he would be free for the first time in his life. He cocked his head at his mother and pawed at the box filled with Jacoda's baby stuff. There was an alfebet rug that their father had gotten for him.

"Do you want me to get something out of the box Jason?" Their mother asked. Jason nodded and wagged his tail. "Alright." She said and begain unpacking the box. Jason pawed at the rolled up rug and his mother understood. "You want me to get the rug out don't you?" Jason nodded and within a minute the rug was unbound.

:MOM, JACELY IS STAYING WITH EDWIN. HE IS HER IMPRINT: Jason pawed out the letters on the rug. :I AM GOING TO GO TO THE RES. THEY NEED ME. COULD I HAVE SOME FOOD? Jason pawed. :I ALSO NEED CLOTHES, COULD YOU PACK A BAG?:

"Yes of course Jason." Their mother replied. "I still have your father's wolf pack." She laughed. "When I made it for him he licked me although he was in human form at the time." Jason let out a howl fogetting about his baby brother. Which of course woke the child.

:I WILL WATCH HIM. YOU PACK BAG FOR ME?: Jason asked and they both agreed. Jason raced upstairs and to the cradle.

"Oggy." His brother cried standing up holding the cradle bars. Jason barked and stood on his hind legs. Jacoda giggled with glee. "Oggy Oggy, Oggy." He said clapping his tiny hands together. Jason found a stuffed toy and positioned it under his nose he then batted the stuffed lizard into the crib. "Liza, Liza." Jacoda said and clapped his hands.

"Jason, I am done packing come down here so I can fit this on you." His mother said and Jason raced downstairs.

:Thank's Mom: He said using the map.

"You know I think I will ship this map to the Res." His mom said. "That way you can communicate with the others when they are not in wolf form." Jason agreed. "Food is in the side pouches to either side. Pull the ropes and it will fall out. Jacob used to be fond of raw stake in wolf form when he didn't simply hunt."

:Thank's Mom, I will be going now: Jacob said: I love you, you are the best mom ever: He then smiled a wolfish grin and was gone racing across Alaska and getting freezing cold snow in his pelt. He continued to run for a further two hours and then stopped and laid down in the snow sides heaving. He closed his eyes and slept.

He awoke at dawn and kept running at a good speed, he crossed the border into Canada at noon. He smiled no hold ups at borders he loved this form. He continued to race in the wilderness of Canada. He stopped for the night at an abandoned summer home. He pulled on the string and got out the meat. It tasted so good like his own personal peice of heaven after the long days run. It was partly the thought of meat that had kept him going. He then curled up in the bed and slept.

He awoke at dawn and continued to run, making the border crossing at sundown. He smiled glad to have made it and then decided to surprise his relitives by arriving that night. He raced all night and got to the Res. by dawn. He smiled a wolfish grin and went around the outskirts of the town until he came to his Uncle Sam's house. He let himself in through the dog door.

It was quiet in the house nobody was up yet. He finished the meat his mother had given him and curled up on the floor. He awoke two hours later with a crick in his neck he streched from hind paws to forepaws. He shook out his head. He still felt tired but not nearly as tired as he should considering that he had been travleling nonstop for twenty four hours. The house was still quiet, he was starting to wonder where everybody was. Luckily there was a package just inside the door. He ripped into it with his claws and his brother's alfebet map spilled out onto the floor. He grabbed a corner and walked into Sam's and Emily's bedroom. He barked twice and heard some movement. Unabashidly he jumped onto the bed.

"Who's there?" Sam asked obviously half asleep, Emily was still sound asleep. "Jacob?" Jason shook his head. "Jason, you arrived earlier than expected, glad to see you. I was on petrol duty three nights running, I am still exosted. You must be as well, after all you have been racing over country side for three days." Jason yawned. "You can sleep at the foot of our bed if you want." Jason put his paws to his ears a gesture that his father had taught him when he was little to say thank you. "Of course." Sam said and Jason curled up at Sam's feet. They both were asleep within moments.

Jason awoke five hours later hungry but feeling rested. He could if nesasary go out for another two days. He smiled and jumped off the bed that had been made around him. His mat was gone, Emily had obviously moved it while he slept and his backpack was also off. It felt good to be rid of the the backpack more natural and free. He walked downstairs to find his cousin Samantha. Samantha called out a greeting when she saw him and knocked over the chair in her hurry to get to him. She rapped her arms around his neck and he licked her face. They had known each other all their lives and were as close as siblings. After a minute Jason saw his alfebet spread out on the floor with nothing in the way. He made his tale touch his ears, a sign that meant wait in the childish langauge that their fathers had taught them bringing their hands behind their backs and touching the back of their heads. He then pricked two ears forward telling her to come.

"What do you want Jason?" Samantha asked.

:SAM IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU COUSIN. HOW HAS IT BEEN WHILE I WAS AWAY. YOU STILL ARE AS CLUMSY AS EVER I SEE: Jason pawed and a look of understanding filled Sam's eyes she started to laugh.

"It's been alright but I have missed you and Jacely." Sam replied. "Vampires are attacking us, but Dad and the old generation have been fighting them off. The new generation, our generation is slowly turning. I turned two days ago and was able to turn back only two hours after you awoke. I spent two nights as a wolf that was intersting."

:YOU HAD A BED, I HAD THE GROUND, IT WAS AN INTERSTING TRIP. I FOUND A CABIN TO STAY IN. TALK MORE ONCE I HAVE MY MAN FORM BACK. I AM SUCH A HOT GUY AFTER ALL. CAN'T DESSOPOINT OUR COUSINS:

"Jason in wolf form or out you are still a rascal."

:THANK YOU COUSIN. I TRY MY BEST: Jason replied and gave a wolfish grin.

"The others are meeting here in a few hours, they want to catch up on some sleep and eat first. Are you hungry?"

:CONSTANTLY, BUT THAT IS ALRIGHT, I ATE AT DAWN, RAW STEAK. MY MOTHER PACKED IT FOR ME IT WAS SO GOOD: He said and licked his paws. Samantha laughed.

"You never cease to amuse me Jason." She said. "Do you want to go for a run?"

:DO I TURN INTO A WOLF? OF COURSE I WANT TO GO FOR A RUN WITH YOU: He replied and a second later was joined by a white wolf.

_"Where do you want to go?" Samantha asked and started broadcasting images._

_"Image overwealm, please think slower Sammy." Jason said._

_"No one has called me Sammy since you left." Samantha said._

_"Goodness knows how much you missed it. I remember you punching me for calling you Sammy."_

_"I was four at the time."_

_"I was five, that doesn't mean I don't remember." Jason said and broadcasted images where a innocent five year old was being beat up by a four year old. _Samantha let out a bark of laughter._ "Let's go to the clubhouse. Last one there is a, is a, Dog." He said and they both barked in laughter. "So who else has this pleasure?"_

_"Henry has been trapped like you since yesterday. Bryan is likewise trapped, they live in the middle of the Res. and are under house arrest."_

_"sucks for them. Hey why don't we visit we could have a get together. Sniff each other's butts. You could claim that you are starting a dog walking service."_

_"Great idea. Let me just get a leash and a collar from my room."_

_"You have a collar."  
_

_"Yeah mom bought it for me, overprotective much, it even has my name and phone number on it. I actually have two one is really pretty rinestone studded. The other is purple and I have matching leashes."_

_"Henry gets to wear the rinestones. There is no way I am wearing jewlery." Jason said and together they walked back to the house._

_"I will be out in a minute." Samantha said smiling._

_"Alright I will wait here. Sit stay, good dog." Jason called to her. _She laughed and returned a few minutes later in human form with a clip on collar. She gently clipped it on to Jason and put on the leash.

"Ready?" She asked and Jason wagged his tail in answer. Together they walked down the streets past the other houses until they reached Henry's. Sam rang the doorbell and Leila answered.

"Hello." She said. "Henry come here." A big black wolf stuck his head outside the door.

_"Hi Jason, nice to see you. Mom will get my leash. This leash thing is humilating in the extream and mom refuses to take my collar off. She says that the world has gotten more dangerous than when she was a kid blah blah blah." He then sent a quick sucesion of images._

_"You are hurting my mind." Jason said. "Do you mind?" They both let out barks of laughter._

"Here is Humphrey's leash." Leila said handing the leash to Sam. "Be a good little doggy alright."

_"Good little doggy how old does she think I am?" Henry said. "Who in their right mind would name anything Humphrey?"_

_"Parents are like that sometimes." Jason replied. _Samantha clipped on the leash and they walked for sevral blocks to Bryan's house. Embry answered the door smiling. "You would be here for Bryan and Lucas right?"

"Is Lucas having problems?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, hairy ones." Embry replied. Both dogs looked at each other and howled with laughter. "I will just get their leashes be back in a second." He came back sevral minutes later with Lucas who had beautiful brown markings and Bryan who was a light blond.

"_Hi guys." Lucas said_. "_I transformed this morning, I upset the breakfast table and everything. Mom had to wash my fur to get the orange juice stains out."_

_"He was always the later bloomer of the two of us." Bryan said._

_"Was not." A confusing flash of images entered their minds._

_"Was so." Bryan sent another flash of images back at his brother._

_"Stop please." Jason said laughing. "You are giving me a headache with those images."_

_"_Maybe you should stop by Paul's he just got a wolf as well, they are popping up everywhere." Embry said. "Then again they are such loyal breeds. " He ruffled his sons pelts.

"I will do that, what has he named the dog?"

"Josh." Embry replied. "I belive that Jarad also has a puppy."

"What did he name it."

"Nathan." Embry replied and gave Samantha the leashes. Together they walked to Paul's house. Paul still had anger issues but had settled down a lot after he found his imprint. Samantha rang the bell and Paul opened the door.

"Hi Paul I am running a dog walking service are you interested?" Samantha said.

"Of course I am Samantha, I swear that puppy will be the death of me, he has my temperment." The other four howled with laughter and Samantha joined them.

"Call him here."

"He won't wear a leash." Paul said. "Maybe if he saw the other dogs. Josh come here." Paul said and Josh came, his coat was streaked dark gold and black.

"Pretty markings." Samantha said and stroked Josh's fur. "Josh come here and let me clip your leash on."

_"There is no way on earth that I am wearing a leash." Josh said._

_"It's not that bad." Jason said. "Come now Joshy try it on, unless you are afraid?" Jacob said remembering their childhood._

_"No I am not. Give me collar or give me house arrest but please someone give me food."_

_"Food. That sounds good." Lucas said licking his chops._

_"_A snack for the road?" Paul asked, "I just got a bunch of dog food."

_"I will try it first I suppose. It is after all cheaper than most food. " Jason said and barked twice._

"Alright then, you want some boy?" Paul said amused and his tone carried a undercurrent of surprise. Jason barked again and nodded his head. "Young pups will eat any thing these days." Paul said and Jason fallowed him into the house where a giant box of canned dog food sat, with some kibble. Paul seemed to be enjoying this moment and taking his time. Jason smiled. Finally Paul bent down and gave him a bowl filled with some substance that could be considered food. Jason took a bite and found that it actually tasted pretty good. Not alerting the others to his feelings and as they were watching him like hawks he keeled over and rolled back his eyes. _"Your father posioned me, goodbye cruel world." _The others howled in laughter and Jason got to his fore paws and bowed.

"You were always one for the theatrics." Paul said smiling. Jason then wolfed down the meal and licked his lips.

_"Its actually quite tasty." He said. "Try it, new expances and the chance to travle without borders I love this form."_

The others eyed the canned food dubiously. "_It is really good just try." Jason said and sent a flash of images._ Reluctantly Lucas sniffed at the can.

"You want to try some too Lucas?" Paul asked, Lucas gave a hesitant bark that clearly stated that he would be willing to do so. Paul finished dishing out the food and set the bowl down on the ground. Lucas tried some and wolfed down his portion.

_"It's good." Lucas said surprised. "One would think it would taste horrible but I actually like it." They laughed at the undercurrent of amazement in Lucas thoughts._

_"I suppose that there is no harm in trying it." Bryan said. _he barked twice and was given food.

"You always did do what your brother did." Paul said and Bryan wolfed down the food.

_"They are right it is good, try it." Bryan said._

_"You better not be pulling my tail." Henry said. _He barked and was also given food. Reluctantly Josh barked hesitently as well.

"Josh, alright my boy." Paul said and patted his fur. He then got another can and gave it to Josh.

"_Your right it is good."_

"_I wish I had my mat to thank him." Jason said and sent a image of his brother's alfebet map._

_"We could use that at our house." Lucas and Bryan exclaimed excitedly._

_"We could set up a bunch of maps. At all our houses." Henry said. "I haven't been able to talk to my mom since I changed."_

_"I will ask Samantha if we can go." Jason said._ Although the conversation took place within ten seconds. _"This is so much faster than actually talking." _Jason put his paws to his ears in thanks and put one paw out and gestured to Samantha.

"Do you want to go to my house guys?" They barked in reply. "Alright, thanks for giving them food Paul."

"It was my pleasure." Paul replied.

Together they walked out the door and down the street. The street was crowded but Samantha saw Quil and Clair stopped to say hello.

"Hi Sam, how is it going?" Quil asked. "Clair is expecting and Venus is so excited about the baby. Aren't you my girl."

"Hi Sam." Venus said, she was four years old.

_Lucas sent out a flash of confusing images with color in them and sound. His world was full of only Venus. _

"_Is she your imprint?" Jason asked. Lucas didn't answer he was already distant from them._ In the next moment he stood nakade in the street. He stared at Venus with no thought of covering himself and she stared equally adoringly back. There was shocked silence all around them everyone had stopped doing what they were doing.

"Lucas, put these on." Samantha said.

"So the stories are true." A young man said. "The stories are true. So are you all men?"

"Yes they are Bevin you would know that if you had a brain." Samantha replied as Lucas put on his shorts.

"Venus." Lucas spoke the name as if it was heavenly.

"Not Venus!" Clair said.

"Venus." Lucas said in agreement.

"I know how it is Lucas would you like to hold her?" Quil asked and Lucas nodded. "I thought something like this would happen." He gave his daughter to Lucas they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. "I think that she has imprinted on him just as strongly as he has on her. I never have heard of anything like this."

"Wof man." Venus said and touched Lucas's face. "Wof man." Lucas smiled at her.

"Yes, wolf man." Lucas said as though he was only half there. He then spun Venus around in a circle.

"WEEEEEE. That was fun Wof Man." She said smiling up happily at him. "Again?" He spun her again and they both brimmed over with joy. Everyone around them was smiling. She kissed him on the face, a sloppy little kiss but he turned red. and kissed her gently back on the forehead.

"She is my Imprint." Lucas said simply and hugged her to him.

"Imprint, wof man." She agreed. "I lov wof man." She said and gave him another sloppy kiss.

"I love you too Venus."

"Sweepy wof man." She said and relaxed against him. She was asleep within moments.

"She is so beautiful." Lucas said stroking her hair.

_"Gag me." Bryan said._

_"Shall we go?" Josh asked._

_"Alright." Jason replied and started whining._

_"_You want off the leash Jason?" Sammy asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright I will meet you at Dad's house."

Together they raced to Sam's house and one after another entered through the dog door.

"Hello there boys." Sam said he was talking with the other remaining members of the old pack. Seth had died young another "hunting accident."

Jason went over to the mat and pawed at the letters. :How do we get out of wolf form?"

"Empty yourself of emotion and consentrate only upon being human nothing else." Sam said.

:Alright can I use your room to try?: Jason asked.

"Of course you can Jason." Emily replied.

Jason nodded and stepped into the room. _The meadow watching the clouds with Sam and Jacely thinking of nothing in perticular. _He thought and then he saw it, his human form it was within reach. Excitedly he grabbed at it and it disapped. He snatched despertly but it didn't come back. _No emotion _he reminded himself_ the meadow the wind playing with my hair. thinking of nothing_. There it was again, he slowly clasped his imaginary hands around it and dragged it to him. He smiled he felt a disorenting change in his proceptions and he was human again.

He put on his clothes and walked down the stairs grinning from ear to ear. "I DID IT." He shouted. "I AM HUMAN!" His pack covered their ears. "Sorry guy forgot." Jason said and stroked their fur smiling. "It's exactly as Sam said visualize your form and it will come to you. It feels good to be human again but wolf form is wonderful too. Don't get discouraged."

"Good job Jason, three days, I didn't know you could do it. It usually takes it longer for men." Sam said. "It's because of the testrosterone females can't become wolves on bleeding days for the same reason. Their emotions are too strong." Of course Samantha entered at that moment and turned bright red.

"Dad!" She said.

"What it is the truth."

"It was embarrceing when it was just you Aunt Leila and Mom. Now you say it in frount of the packs."

"I am out of wolf form Sammy, isn't that great." Jason said. "Why don't we go to town to celebrate, my mom slipped some cash in my backpack. Hot dogs sound good."

"Yeah they do, Mom can we go on the bikes."

"Sure." Emily replied. "Just wear your helmet.

"Yes Aunt M." Jason said. They headed out together.

The motorcycles were as Jason remembered, old and rusty but with a great deal of life still left in them. The last time he had used one it had been with his father. He put on the helmet and got the bike into gear together they raced to town.   
Sam laughed her hair in the wind. "This is as good as wolf form almost." She said smiling.

"Yes it is." Jason replied smiling. They took the the curves with the grace of people that had been riding from an early age. They entered the town about thirty minutes after leaving Sam's house. They went to the pizza shop and that's when Jason saw her. She was laughing with her friends. Her smile was golden and he would give anything to be the one making her laugh. In that moment time stopped and she was the only one there. He had found her, his imprint he would never be alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Right now I am working on another story.

For completed stories see love is eternal or the one I am working on, Twin imprint

Twin imprint also has children of Jacob and OOC and Bella and Edward

I really like how its coming along.


End file.
